1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to closure members or devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to closure devices for inflatable objects. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a closure device for a balloon which is deployed exteriorly of the balloon.
2. Prior Art
In the above-referred to copending application there is disclosed a balloon clamp for sealingly closing the neck of an inflated balloon.
Although the device disclosed therein is efficacious, it has been found that in some instances there is an imperfect seal. This has been found to be attributable to some loss of compression between the legs of the clamp. The present invention, on the other hand, alleviates the problem.